The Pupil (Part II)
by Arhazivory
Summary: The High King reacts to the fact that his brother was called into the Headmaster's office. Follow-up to The Pupil. ONE-SHOT


**TITLE** : The Pupil (Part 2)

 **Summary** : The High King reacts to the fact that his brother was called into the Headmaster's office.

 **Disclaimer** : Oh my…if I owned the Pevensies, I would never let them go; especially my dear beloved Edmund. It's a shame I suppose…but I lay no claim to these beautiful characters that came from the mind of CS Lewis.

 **A/N** : A follow-up to the Pupil and at the correction of a reviewer….it's 'headmaster' not 'principal'. (I just found this follow-up I forgot I even wrote, while looking through my files. It's from March 2009 and only some minor tweaks have been done for this release).

~o~

I could hardly help the fact that my thoughts had strayed significantly in the middle of class. My mind and soul had grown accustomed to the annoying habit of worrying. I worry about Narnia and how she fares in our absence but most of all I worry about my siblings…Edmund in particular. I believe in the strength of Narnia and her people so my worry does not last for long. Moreover with Aslan's grace and guidance, their strong hearts are able to weather any storm that comes their way. Yes, Narnia will be well. I closed my eyes as the thought warmed my heart and snapped them open when the warmth was replaced by worry over my siblings.

I was confident that Lucy's bright and cheerful spirit will allow her to adjust well and with a smile she would be able to rekindle her own spirits. It may not be so easy for Susan however; gentle she may be, but she is also easily worried. I chuckled a bit at that thought because I was in no position to worry about someone else worrying. In all honesty, I was more worried about Edmund the Just. His expression that morning as he stared at the main school building was apprehensive and I could see the tumult of emotions in his dark eyes. I was also worried that his grave expression was scaring the students who bothered to take notice of him. He would have a harder time than the rest of us because his difference will be so keen to all those who previously knew him as being 'beastly.' Of the four monarchs, Edmund had undergone the most change and the person he was before he went to Narnia was completely different from the boy returning to the classroom. It was painful for them all, but Peter wondered if it may not be a little more painful for his little brother.

"Pevensie!"

"Aye good sir," I answered suddenly, looking up at the teacher who stared back at me.

"Care to join us for these lessons?" He asked, smirking at my response; a smirk which reminded me of my brother.

"I would be most pleased," was my response as I smiled and ushered my thoughts of Ed to one side. It wouldn't do for the High King to be asked to visit the Head because of his inability to pay attention. Really…what would Oreius have said?

…

I received the note in my last class for the day. The words were too simple for the school's elaborate stationary and I swiftly unfolded it after my Literature teacher handed it to me.

Peter Pevensie,

Please visit the headmaster's office and collect your brother after dismissal.

The Secretary

Aslan preserve us in this hour! What on earth had Ed done to get called in to see the Head on the first day of school? My thoughts were even more unfocused as I anxiously awaited the dismissal of classes for the day. As the precious words were being spoken to signal our freedom to leave, I was already out the door. I ran straight to the main administrative office and only hesitated a few seconds to stare at the structure before dashing in and taking the stairs two at a time to the Head's office. What greeted me there, gave me pause.

Edmund was sitting in the secretary's chair while she stood over his shoulder smiling and looking over a document before him. The Headmaster was leaning on the desk staring intently down as Edmund scribbled along the periphery of the sheet of paper. His teeth were clenched and his eyes furrowed in deep concentration as he made jottings of Aslan knows what. It seems he sensed my presence for he looked up in that moment and his dark eyes met mine. Behind his stare I could read his amusement and his entire expression showed the ghost of a smirk.

"A good day to you fair brother," he said regally and I stared at him, my eyes asking the question that I'm sure he could interpret – Just what are you doing Ed?

The Head and secretary looked up at that moment and the former spoke, "Ah…you must be Peter Pevensie. Your brother has spoken much about you."

For a moment I was speechless before responding. "Aye…you would forgive me Headmaster sir, but I was led to believe that my brother had committed some wrong."

The secretary laughed. "That he did."

"I see," was my vague response while I watched Ed lean back in the chair with a smirk that was in no way hidden. "Pardon me my good lady, but what exactly had he done?"

"Told off a teacher….that he did," was the lady's response and I wondered if Ed had carried enchantments from Narnia, because the two adults were practically laughing at the boy's misdemeanour.

"He talks exactly like him," the Head stated to the secretary then he proceeded to mock me, "my good lady."

I sighed in defeat. It seems I had not yet shaken off my kingly speech. "Why was I called here?" I asked presently.

"To collect me of course, fair brother of mine." Edmund responded and rose from his position, while directing his full attention at the two adults. "As promised, I will return daily to assist you my good lady and good sir."

King Edmund the Just bowed to them, grabbed his bookbag and walked past me and through the door.

"A good brother you have there," the Head stated. "Completely different from last term. What happened during the unavoidable break?"

"Life happened sir," I responded honestly, "Ed had cause to look at life a little differently than he would normally do."

The Head rubbed his beard, "I see. Well then, that's quite good for all of us. As punishment for his behaviour he has to dedicate one hour after dismissal each day to helping out around the office."

At the mention of his punishment, the secretary snickered and in that moment I figured that they were very happy for the help they would be getting.

"I will ensure that he does not forget sir," I said gravely and my body bowed slightly before I could've stopped myself.

I left the office and found Edmund waiting for me on the stairs. He was seated and I felt like I was looking at the back of a king, not a boy. His dark eyes stared ahead and I wondered what aspect of Narnia he was thinking about because knowing my brother…he would be thinking of Narnia, just as I would.

I placed my hand atop his head. "Ed?"

"Aye?"

"What charm did you use?"

He turned his dark eyes on me for a moment before shrugging and turning back to stare at the horizon. "I used no charm Pete."

"I find that hard to believe," I sat next to him and took note of the clouds and hills in the distance. Their beauty paled in comparison to Narnia.

"Their strategies were found wanting," he said with a sigh. "I was told to place documents in the correct order in the cabinet…"

"….to file papers."

"Aye, I was told to file papers and I couldn't help reading some through."

"Something completely inappropriate of course Ed."

"That I know Pete, but I was bored. Can I be blamed for being bored when I'm trapped in this body?"

"A body given to you by Aslan," I responded in a grave tone, "that is not a fact that should be forgotten Just knight."

"Aye," his response was solemn. "That I know as well Pete."

We lapsed into a brief silence before he continued. "In any case, I found some errors in a strategy they had formulated for increasing the performance of students."

"Errors?" I asked sceptically.

"Well," he responded a bit hotly, "They were errors to me, because they would never work."

"So you spent the day in the war council, formulating battle strategies?" I was wryly amused at that.

"Aye," he smiled softly. "I spent the day feeling like a man who had lived for almost three decades and not a boy who had barely lived past one."

In some ways I felt a little jealous because I longed to feel my age as well. "Well Ed, I can't say I don't envy you, but please be careful. You cannot forget…"

"…I know Brother," he interrupted and his smile grew wide. "I'm a child. I speak like a child. My body is that of a child's. Fortunately my thoughts are not of a child."

"I'm surprised at your expression Just knight."

"Well Aslan Himself reminded me as I sat in the office."

I sat up instantly. "Really?"

"Yup," he grinned at me. "He just reminded me that I'll always be who I am no matter where I am. So I'm going to walk forward Peter."

I smiled with him then as I thought to myself that we may be out of Narnia but we are not alone. We have Aslan and we have each other.

"As long as we have Aslan in this world as well," I added.

"Do you remember the story told to us by the winged-horse Penny in the sixth year of our reign?" Edmund asked.

"Aye, back then we did not recall Spare Oom so it wasn't as significant as it was when we came back."

"Indeed, but that story was told to us in preparation for this Pete. So we would know when we returned to England's shores that Aslan was here."

My mind went back to the history of Fledge and his initial master – King Frank, the first king of Narnia. Fledge had dictated the beginning of Narnia and within the long history, two lines stood out for us.

"Son," Aslan asked the soon-to-be King. "I have known you long. Do you know me?"

"Well no sir," was his reply. "Leastways not in an ordinary manner of speaking. Yet I feel somehow, if I may make so free, as 'ow we've met before."

At the time we had deduced that wherever King Frank came from, Aslan must have been present and that would be the original birthplace of the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve. It was not significant to us then as it was now that we had returned.

Ed looked at me. "Fair brother, are you well?"

"Stop calling me that Ed. It'll arouse suspicion, or at the least…strange looks."

"We already have gotten many strange looks Peter," Ed responded as he got up and held out a hand to me.

I did not need help in standing but I felt that the offer of his hand pertained not only to standing, but showed that he would always be my support even out of Narnia. I clutched his hand and allowed myself to be pulled up. I stared down at him and that in itself was a strange feeling, because he had grown to be my height years before we stumbled out of Narnia.

"This world feels like a dream King Peter."

"It would King Edmund," I still faced him, so I could see the pain reflecting in his eyes. A pain that most likely mirrored my own. "The land where most of our years were spent would be the closest to our reality."

He blinked in surprise before smirking at me. "You're not called High King for nothing. You sure know how to put everything into perspective."

I laughed at that and before he could utter a protest I had kissed him on his forehead. It was my way of showing my love for this dear brother of mine and it pleased me to no end when he schooled his features to hide his delight and frowned instead.

"Goodness man!" He protested before turning and stomping away, "We ain't in Narnia anymore so don't do troublesome things like that Pete!"

I listened to his mild cussing all the way back to the dorms. We weren't in Narnia anymore but we'd be just fine.

"Right Aslan?" I asked the heavens. The only response was a gentle wind that ruffled our hair and paused my brother's rants. He looked upward then back at me and we shared a knowing smile.

 **THE END**

A/N: Reviewers will get free Edmund clones. ^_^


End file.
